Multicolored
by Essessency
Summary: Our four favorite best friends get to spend their first real Autumn together, while on Austin & Ally's conjoined tour. Contains Fall fluffiness: bonfires, cuddling, apple picking, hayrides, and all our favorite things about the season! Auslly. Slight Trez. Established Relationship. Warning: First chapter contains spoilers to future episodes.
1. Prologue

**Warning: May contain spoilers from future episodes.**

x.x

"If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile." The famous duo's voices carried out in harmony as they sang the song that started it all. Ally's small hands played the piano delicately yet passionately, while Austin's strong hands strummed the guitar and tapped his foot to the beat.

"Anything you need, that's what I'll be…" Knowing the song by heart, the couple continued to play while maintaining eye contact with each other. Ally smiled sweetly, causing Austin's face to radiate in happiness as well. "You can come to me."

"You can come to me. Yeah." They finished the last note in sync. Austin swung his acoustic guitar over his head, put it in its designated area, and sat next to Ally on the bench. The bench wasn't necessarily roomy, but the couple didn't care. They loved to be as close as possible, and the concept of personal space simply wasn't in their vocabulary.

Ally wrote down a few notes in her songbook concerning tonality and rhythmic meter. As she put her pencil down, she smiled, gazing at the beautiful diamond ring on her left hand. Austin followed her gaze and connected his hand with hers.

Yes, the famous Austin and Ally were engaged. At first it was a little concerning for everyone. Sure, they have known each other for many years and they were as close as close could be. Everyone had seen it coming sooner or later, but no one was expecting it this early. They have only been dating for a year and a half. Their parents were happy for them, but there was the concern that they were only eighteen (almost nineteen) years old. Marrying young was not always such a good idea. To top it, they were famous. A lot of celebrity couples end up splitting because of pressure in the media. Everyone knew Austin and Ally were in love when he confessed his feelings for her on live T.V., and she reciprocated them. They were one of the hottest couples around. For Austin, it was no big deal. He knew that he loved her and that she loved him, and he thought they were strong enough to deal with anything that comes their way. Ally was more logical about it. When he first proposed, she said yes. However, the more she thought about it, the more she became unsure. She had gotten accepted into Harvard, one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Austin was going to continue to work on his music, but he would stay in Miami for the most part. Ally didn't know if her being in Massachusetts and him being in Florida would work out. That's a long time to be so far apart. So they took a very small break.

It honestly broke his heart. He understood her concept, and yes he was willing to wait for her. But he just loved her so much. His insecurities, which are very tiny but there, were taking a hold as she suggested they take a break. They had graduated high school a few days later, and then they decided to perform together. As they debuted their new duet, Austin also debuted their engagement, and got down on one knee to ask her again, in front of millions of people.

" _Ally, I have something to say… I know that we're young… but I loved you for a long time. Even before I said it verbally… I knew…" He stared deeply into her eyes, feeling like it was just the two of them when in reality, all of America watching. He got down on one knee as the audience gasped and awed. Ally smiled brightly as tears filled her eyes. "Ally Willow Dawson, will you make me the happiest man in Miami, and marry me?"_

 _Ally held his hand. Her emotions were conflicted. She wanted to be with him, but with her school and their careers, it would be extremely difficult to be together. At this time they were still on a break, but he took this chance anyways. She sighed. "I want to be with you… but what if things don't work out? What if this is too much for us?"_

 _Austin stood up and caressed her cheek. "They will work out. We'll make it work out. Ally, I still love you…"_

 _She looked deep into his eyes, getting lost in them. "I never stopped loving you…"_

 _Austin smiled shyly at her response, as his heart pounded in anxiety of her answer to the question. "So, what do you say?"_

 _Ally has never smiled so bright, she held his face and pulled him close, confirming her answer with a passionate kiss._

Austin and Ally were both lost in thought, staring at the beautiful diamond ring and remembering that day a few months ago.

"That was probably the best day of my life," Ally confessed. "Well, so far anyways."

Austin nodded. "It was the most nerve wracking day of my life."

She raised her eyebrows. "More nerve wracking than the time when you passed out at the beach and Dez tried to give you CPR?"

"Okay. The second most nerve wracking day of my life…" He chuckled softly. "But this is a process. We aren't just going to run off and get married just like that. Your dad gave me his blessing with the promise that I would take care of you and wait till we're both twenty-two."

Ally furrowed her brows. "Then why did you propose when you did? Why didn't you wait until later."

He shrugged. "I didn't know what would happen down the road. All I know is that I wanted to be with you, and I want you spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted us to be committed and wait for each other."

Ally grinned sweetly. "Awe…" She pulled him into a tight hug and he pulled her close into his arms, burying his face in her shoulder. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, I couldn't imagine a better future."

Austin smiled and pulled back, about to say something else when he was interrupted by Trish and Dez bursting into the practice room.

"Guess who's got great news?!" Trish exclaimed excitedly and Austin and Ally immediately got up from the bench.

"Really?" Ally asked. "What is it?"

"Yeah!" Dez piped up. "What is it Trish? I've been _dying_ to know!"

She shot him a glare. "You were with me, doof. You already know the news."

Dez put on a thinking face. "Oh yeah… I do, don't I?"

"Just say it already!" Austin exclaimed.

"Well," Trish started. "It seems that both Jimmy and Ronnie were so impressed by your duet in May, that they offered for you two to collaborate and do a joint tour! It'll help promote you as artists and the fans want to know all about the proposal!"

"What?! Really?!" Ally squealed. "Thank you so much Trish!"

The four of them joined in a massive group hug. "You are the best manager ever." Austin said.

Trish giggled. "Yeah, I know. I know I'm the best.

 **x.x**

Ally had decided beforehand to take the semester off. She had been so busy with her career anyways, that she wanted to take online courses for her first semester. Their tour, named "The Moon and Sun", would start in September and go till the first weekend of January. They would travel across the United States, but for the most part during Autumn, they would be in the Northeast. They would perform duets and solos, and the concerts were on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights. This meant they had the whole week to relax and do anything they wanted to. Right now, Trish was only managing Austin and Ally. She had plans to manage other bands, but it wouldn't be till next Spring. Dez was going back to film school in L.A., but it wouldn't be till summer. This meant that they would all be together on this tour, and they got to spend all of Fall and most of Winter doing what they loved the most.

Ally was the most excited. She heard about how beautiful New England is during Fall, and she was going to experience it firsthand. Sure, Miami had Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. However, only a few trees down there changed colors and lost their leaves. It got a bit chilly, but they still had sweltering hot days. They were going to be able to experience their first official Autumn together, and they were already planning all the cliché Fall fun they would have.

However, things don't always go as smoothly as planned.

 **Hello guys, long time no talk. It's been difficult for me for a while and I just couldn't find the inspiration to write. I will write one last chapter to conclude "Her Last Seventeen", so you can look for that soon. I wanted to write this, because Fall is my favorite season and we all need some Auslly fluff in our lives. This will be a ten chapter story and will be mostly fluffy, but there will be some drama here and there. I will upload the next chapter sometime next week. Also this chapter contained a few spoilers to a few future episodes. I won't bluntly tell you what they are, but if you really want to know then DM me. I used a few direct quotations but most of this is all just my own writing.**

 **Thank you guys for everything. :)**

 **-Essessency**


	2. Red

**September 18th, 2015**

They had left on Wednesday, and it was taking them a few days to reach Maine, their first tour stop. Ally found out about a cute little apple orchard by where they were performing, and she was hoping to get there a day early so they could spend the day together.

It was now very early Friday morning, well not too early for Ally, who was up and looking at the sunrise and scenery through the tinted windows of the tour bus. It was about six a.m. eastern time, and they were still in New Hampshire, it would be a couple of hours until they reached Maine.

Austin, Trish, and Dez were all passed out in bed, but Ally saw it coming. Dez and Austin had been up all night playing the new Zaliens video game. And Trish, well she would sleep in as late as possible anyway.

Considering it was still pretty early, Ally decided to sit back and read the comments on Austin's blog. However, as she began to read her breath hitched in her throat.

 **fngrl4ever**

 **wat do u mean A &A r engaged? shes sooooo ugly and untalented**

That stung a little, but she tried to shrug her off. She reminded herself that a girl who had a terrible sense of grammar and spelling had wrote it.

 **mrsmoonluv**

 **I know right?! he deserves someone at least on the same level as him. someone who can actually sing and dance. i feel so bad for him being stuck with her. he deserves so much better.**

Ally immediately shut down the website and turned off her phone. She knew that she had to get used to mean comments. Even Austin had haters. But part of her couldn't shake off the fact that maybe they were right. She thought she was a good singer, even though she wasn't gifted in the dancing department. Maybe he did deserve better…

She tried not to think about it, and she turned her attention to the clock, which signifying that it was almost eight thirty. They were due to arrive at the orchard around eleven. Trish, Dez, and Austin were still fast asleep, and she knew it would destructive if she woke them up (Trish especially). So she walked to the kitchenette and pulled out the ingredients for apple cinnamon pancakes. That would at least get Austin up in no time.

Fifteen minutes later, she started flipping the batter on the griddle, and she had made some bacon and eggs as well. She was actually enjoying her peace and quiet.

"Is that pancakes I smell?!" A childish voice called from the other side of the bus.

So much for that.

Austin and Dez both ran out at once, trying to call dibs on the first pancake.

"I want it!" Dez whined. "I'm so hungry…"

"So?" Austin fired back and wrapped an arm around Ally. "My girlfriend made these, she knows they are my favorite and _obviously_ made them for me!"

Dez glared mockingly. "Yeah well you're 'girlfriend' should really learn to brush that rat's nest before she gets out off bed."

Ally tensed. That was harsh. Dez was always the one who put her down the most, but it was mostly just to tease her. But that hit a little close to home.

"See?" Austin remarked. "You're mean to her. She likes me better, so I will get the first pancake! Right Ally?" All eyes turned to her.

She didn't know what to say. Dez had just insulted her and Austin didn't even defend her. All he cares about are his stupid pancakes. She took the platter of cakes and set it down on the table. The boys began to dig in and she just walked into the other room without saying a word.

She sat down on her bottom bunk, because Trish was still sleeping on the top bunk, and tears wet her eyes. She sniffled and wiped them away hastily. She was making a big deal out of nothing. It was just her insecurities getting the best of her again. At least that's what she would tell herself.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Ally jumped back when she realized that Trish had awoken while she was dozing off. She plastered a fake smile on and twirled her hair. " _What?_ Everything's fine."

"Ally, you're twirling your hair, and your eyes are red and puffy." Trish gave her a look. "What happened, and who do I have to kill?"

Ally shrugged. "It's really not a big deal. I was being stupid and decided to look at some off the comments on Austin's blog… you know…"

"Oh…." Trish understood now. This wasn't the first time that Ally has dealt with this. "Well, haters gonna hate. But you need to tell Austin."

Ally shook her head. "Honestly, I don't even know if he cares…" Her eyes watered once more. "He can't defend me from Dez when he puts me down. There is no way he can defend me from a million fangirls.."

Trish wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. "Ally, I know this is hard. But you have to do this. Do you really want to repress this and ruin your relationship with Austin just because of some hurt feelings? Just let love flow like the river." As soon as the words left her mouth she shuddered. "Ew, I've been spending _way_ too much time around Dez…"

That brought a smile to Ally's face. Though those two bickered, she knew that one day, it would be inevitable that they would end up together. After all, they were just boulders that were stopping the river of love from flowing.

Great, now she was spending too much time around Dez…

 **x.x**

They arrived at the orchard around noon, and the sights were everything they imagined. Magnificent Oaks lined each side of the rocky road, and their leaves were filled with brilliant reds, burnt oranges, and sunny yellow hues. Dew drops still lingered on the grass, and the air smelt of crisp leaves and faintly of sea water. Ally was immediately reminded of home. However, this smell of sea water didn't follow with hot temperatures and thick humid airs. Instead, the wind carried a chilly breeze that kept everyone awake. Everything seemed fresh and their breath was visible. That's how cold it was.

The bus parked and the foursome got off and looked around in awe. They were on a hill and they could see valleys of multi-colored leaves and purplish mountains cascading in the background. It almost seemed like they were in a painting. It was unbelievable. The apple orchard was just down the valley, easy walking distance. There were rows and rows of trees filled with delicious golden and granny smith apples.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Ally marveled at the beauty of the landscape. Austin agreed and wrapped an arm around her, but she was still mad from earlier so she shrugged it off and walked over by Trish, leaving him confused.

"Yeah I could do without the cold though…" Trish tighten her leopard print fur coat tighter.

"Can we just go already? Race you to the doughnuts!" Dez started running full speed down the hill towards the building.

Austin started running after him. "Right behind you, buddy!"

Ally and Trish shook their heads and walked slowly down the steep hill.

 **x.x**

It had only been two hours and they had already done a lot. Dez and Austin went pumpkin launching, which Ally supported because they could finally go through with their crazy schemes in an appropriate setting. They went through the farmer's market, which made Ally happy because she loved trying new things. Trish complained the entire time because she would've preferred a shopping mall or a store that sold purses.

They went picking for apples around two, and it was a great time. It got warmer throughout the day and the field of apple trees was huge. Trish was on her phone the whole time and Dez sat on the ground eating all of the apples he picked. Austin and Ally were a little ways down the field, Ally decided to shrug off this morning. Austin could sometimes be oblivious and she knew he didn't do anything on purpose.

There was a shiny, plump, red apple sitting on a high branch, and Ally wanted it. She jumped on her tiptoes and she still wasn't in range for it, Austin chuckled and picked it for her. "Here shorty," He teased. As she reached for it, he held it above his head. "Almost had it!"

"Austin Monica Moon!" Ally scolded and rested her hands on her hips. "You better hand me that apple or there will be consequences…" She had a stern tone but her lips curled in a smile.

Austin grinned, unable to resist. "Oh really? Are you going to tell on me?"

Ally smirked. "No, _but_ I can do this!" She tickled him on his side.

He squealed in response and laughed childishly. "Stop it!"

"Or what?" Ally challenged.

Austin pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "You'll see..." He handed her the apple and continued filling his bucket.

Ally couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy. She was traveling the country with her friends and fiancee. What could be better?

Her text tone snapped her out of her daydream, she went to open it, but her face dropped when she saw the content.

 **Anonymous**

 **You may be happy now… but not for much longer… you have something of ours and we will get it back**

"Who was that, Ally?" Austin called from the other side of the tree.

She panicked and shoved her phone in her pocket. "N-nothing! Just spam…"

Austin saw her distressed look and had a worried tone. "Ally, are you okay?"

"Hey lovebirds!" Trish called and walked over. "Doofus wants to explore the corn maze, apparently it's the third largest in the country."

Austin held Ally's hand, she was looking down and seemed out of it. "You guys go ahead. We'll catch up with you."

Dez smiled. " _Ahhh_.. I get it.. you guys want some 'alone' time. I can tell by the look on your face! That's why they call me _the love whisperer_ …" Dez did his usual gesture and everyone rolled their eyes. Trish caught Ally's gaze and sighed.

" _Fine_ …" She whined. "C'mon you doof, the sooner we go into the corn maze, the sooner we get out." Trish dragged Dez away and now Austin and Ally were left alone.

Austin knew something was wrong since this morning, but he didn't figure it was super important. However, Ally was very quiet and introverted and when she wasn't rambling, he knew that there was something wrong.

He held her hand and walked her over to the hay rides, they showed their wristbands and got on. They sat on the last bail of hay, and besides a couple of ten year olds, they were the only ones there.

"Ally…" He started, but she just shook her head and turned away. The wagon started to move, and he waited to speak until they were a bit isolated from everyone. "Please…" He held her chin and stared into her eyes, she could tell that he was concerned.

She sighed. "It's kind of a long story…" She started. "Maybe it's best if I show you…" She pulled out her phone and showed him the messages that she screenshotted earlier.

He started to read and his eyes widened. "What?! Ally, why didn't you show me this sooner!" His voice raised and she winced. She knew she should've, but she didn't think it mattered.

"It's not that big of a deal…" She trailed off. "I didn't want to ruin your tour… besides, hate mail is nothing new."

Austin sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Ally, if it's hurting you then it is a big deal. Don't listen to them. You are perfect for me."

She started to smile. "Thanks Austin." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She was glad that he saw the comments. But she didn't want to show anyone the text threat.

 **x.x**

"Ugh, how much longer are we going to be in here?" Trish whined and followed Dez, who was carefully checking their surroundings.

"Don't worry! We're almost done." He pointed at a stalk of corn. "This looks like the same corn that we saw on our way coming in, so we must be close!"

Trish looked at him with rage. "Dez! All the corn looks the same! You got us lost!"

"Pfft, we aren't lost!" He argued. He continued walking until he hit a dead end. "Oh… yeah Trish, we're lost."

Trish gave him a death glare and kept her hands in fists to keep from strangling him. "Fine… I'll just call Ally." She got out her phone only to realize the battery was dead. "What?! I charged this last night! I'm sure I did!"

Dez scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah… about that.. I noticed last night that I left my charger in Miami, so I generously used yours!"

"Dez! You took my charger without permission?! It was your idea to go into this stupid corn maze and now we're lost and won't get out until who knows when?!"

He put his hands on his hips. "Hey, don't blame me for all of this! If you hadn't been using your phone all day, you wouldn't have killed the battery. So there." He stuck his tongue out at her and she narrowed her eyes and started walking at him slowly. "Uh oh!" He immediately took off running the opposite direction, being chased by a very angry Trish.

 **x.x**

Meanwhile, Austin and Ally were inside the food market sharing some apple cider and doughnuts. Trish and Dez had been gone for three hours. It was now five and their concert started at seven thirty, which means they had almost two hours to get ready and do soundcheck.

"Where are they?" Ally thought to herself. "We can't be late… this is our first performance…"

Austin shrugged and crunched on his caramel apple. Ally watched in disgust. "How can you eat that… it's so unhealthy and you can get cavities and-"

"Ally, chill." He continued eating. "Technically, we're on vacation, therefore, there are no limits."

Ally shook her head and she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Thinking it was Trish, she immediately took it out to respond, but what she found shook her to the core.

 **Anonymous**

 **We see you.. you better back off or else**

She shut off her phone and looked around nervously. Who was sending these texts? She knew they were spying on her, and she didn't feel comfortable staying for much longer. "Um, why don't we go outside? Fresh air will do us good!" She took Austin's hand and almost sprinted out of there.

"Woah, Ally!" He almost dropped his caramel apple due to her forcefulness. "What was that about?"

"Just kinda stuffy in there…" She lied through her teeth. "Besides, you were right about there being no limits.. don't wanna be tempted by that apple cobbler!"

His eyes widened. "There was apple cobbler? Where?!" He turned around and she rolled her eyes and kept hold of his hand.

"Focus Austin. We have to find Trish and Dez."

He groaned. "I hate it when you're right…"

A high pitched scream pierced the air and the couple turned around to see a screaming Dez running out of the cornfield with Trish trailing close behind.

Dez looked truly terrified and had grass and wheat sticking out of his hair. He ran over to Austin and jumped into his arms. "Austin! Save me!"

Ally held back Trish. "Woah, what's going on?!"

Trish pointed at Dez. "That bozo got us lost, used my charger, and called me a wildebeest!"

"Nu uh! I said you are a wild beast!" Dez argued and Trish lunged at him again, but she was being held back by Ally. Dez tightened his grip on Austin and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"Geez, you two are acting like a couple of five year olds…" Ally pointed out.

Austin set Dez down. "Yeah." He agreed but soon forgot all about the conversation. "Hey look! They have those cardboard cutouts where you can put your face in it and take pictures!" He ran over. "I call the cow!"

Dez followed. "I call the chicken!"

Ally nodded. "Thanks for proving my point."

 **x.x**

They were cutting it close, but because they were so close to the venue, they managed to make it on time. Austin was performing first, and he was ready in his ripped jeans, red t-shirt, and black leather jacket. Ally matched him in a glittery red t-shirt, dark jeans, and boots. The crowds chanted their names and they were both very excited. They were going to alternate on stage with a few duets in between, and they were going to end on a high note with a huge duet at the end.

"Are you ready?" Austin asked and wrapped his arm around her.

She laughed. "You're asking me? You're the one who is about to go on stage."

He smiled. "We will be up there together. We make a good team." He scanned her. "By the way, did I ever tell you that red is my favorite color on you?"

She grinned and leaned in to kiss him, but was soon interrupted by Trish. "Ok Austin! It's time to get on stage!"

He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you soon." He winked and bounded on the stage. "How are you tonight Portland!" The crowd responded with many cheers and enthusiastic screams.

He started to sing A Billion Hits, and Ally was enjoying watching his energy. Dez was somewhere in the crowd filming it for a new video and Trish was in the back on her phone. Austin was halfway through the song when she realized that she'd forgotten her cell phone in the dressing room.

She ran quickly to the small room, not wanting to miss her first song. She didn't remember much, but she did know that as soon as she turned around, she saw a few unfamiliar faces.

Then everything went dark.

 **x.x**

"Overload the Internet, a billion hits is what I'll get." He ended the song with one of his signature moves and smiled as the crowd got wild. "Thank you Portland! That song was written by my partner Ally Dawson, who will be coming up next!" He ran off the stage to see a very worried Trish. "Trish where is Ally? She's on now."

"Yeah… about that…" She started. "I went into the back to make a phone call. I came back and Ally was gone! She went missing Austin, nobody can find her! Trust me, everyone is looking everywhere…"

"Missing? This venue isn't that big, how many places could she be?!" He grabbed his phone to call her, only to be greeted by this text.

 **Anonymous**

 **Go into the building behind the stadium if you ever want to see her again**

"Ally!"

 **Dun dun dun… don't worry, just adding a bit of drama. Nothing gruesome. What did you all think about the finale? Feely right? I'm in the middle of writing a oneshot for it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Evelyn**


End file.
